Elevated lines are widely used for the transmission of electrical power and communications. Such lines must be installed and regularly maintained and repaired. When a lineworker performs such tasks while inside an elevated bucket, the area below the bucket is considered hazardous. Crews of lineworkers working at ground level can be exposed to objects that can fall accidentally, including energized lines, tools or other material. The same hazardous conditions exist when a lineworker climbs a distribution pole or tower to perform a task. The area underneath an elevated lift bucket or a lineworker working on a pole is a restricted area that is often referred to as “line-of-fire” and is considered hazardous since there is a potential for falling objects such as tools or other materials.
To protect lineworkers against these hazards, utilities use standards and methods for establishing line-of-fire boundaries aimed at keeping lineworkers out of the restricted areas. For example cones are often used to cordon off an area considered hazardous. While these methods can be effective they are not capable of constantly monitoring and alerting lineworkers when someone crosses the boundary inadvertently. Accordingly, there is always room for improvement.